Traditionally, heating of buildings such as private homes involves gas, oil, wood and electric heaters. Generally, wood heaters have the disadvantage that a flue is required for exhaust fumes and that the wood needs to be stored. In many dwellings such as apartments, units and townhouses installation of a flue and storage of the wood may cause problems or may not be possible at all. Gas heaters have similar problems as a gas connection is required. Oil heaters also need to be flued. Electrical heaters are generally rather expensive to operate and require electrical connections.
One interesting and largely environmentally clean alternative is a heater that is arranged for combustion of a hydrocarbon liquid such as an alcohol. For example, if ethanol is combusted, the exhaust products are largely limited to carbon dioxide and water steam.
A simple burner for ethanol has previously been used to provide a heat source for a fireplace. This burner comprises an open tank in which ethanol is combusted. However, as ethanol and other hydrocarbon liquids are easily combustible and may even be explosive if in vapour form or mixed with air, there is a need for a burner for a hydrocarbon liquid that provides improved safety.